


To Keep Him Safe

by yahfancyclamwiththepurlinside



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Angst, Blackmail, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Period-Typical Homophobia, Protective Jack Kelly, Sad Davey Jacobs, Secret Relationship, it’s not all depressing I swear, there is a lot of newsbian and Sprace fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25397389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yahfancyclamwiththepurlinside/pseuds/yahfancyclamwiththepurlinside
Summary: “I love you Davey.” he whispered.“I love you too Jack.” Davey whispered back, “Please stay.”Jack took a deep breath and let go of Davey. Davey stared as Jack backed away slowly, still looking at Davey’s face, as if trying to memorize every part of it.What if Jack had to leave his loved ones behind to protect them?OrHow far would Jack Kelly and Davey Jacobs go to protect each other from harms way?
Relationships: David Jacobs/Jack Kelly, Sarah Jacobs/Katherine Plumber Pulitzer, Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fic ever so I’m super nervous! I’m going to try posting a new chapter every couple of days. Anyways... enjoy!! :)

Davey's legs were getting tired, but he couldn’t stop. He had to keep moving. He had to keep moving because his world was about to get on a train and leave him. He turned the corner and stopped abruptly. In front of him was a large crowd of people all looking to board their trains. He felt his heart drop to his feet. There was no way he was going to find Jack in this crowd.

“No.” he thought, “I will not let it end like this”. Davey took a deep breath and shouted, “JACK!”. Strangers around him turned towards him, giving him strange looks but Davey didn’t care. “JACK!” he shouted again, his voice cracking as the tears started to blur his vision. 

Suddenly he felt a hand grab his bicep and pull him backwards. He tried twisting his arm out of the tight grip, stumbling as the person continued to pull him back. Eyes still clouded with tears, he flailed blindy, trying to strike the unknown assailant.

“Davey!”

“Jack?”

“Yeah baby it’s me.”

Davey quickly blinked in an attempt to clear his watery eyes. Jack's face came into focus. Davey took in the sight of Jack's beautiful face. Jack’s beautiful face that was covered with tears?

Davey reached out his hand to caress Jack's cheek, his thumb wiping away a few tears. Remembering where he was he quickly pulled his hand away. Jack grabbed his arm again and pulled him into a small alcove away from prying eyes.

Davey quickly put his hand back on Jack's cheek. Jack closed his eyes and leaned into the touch.

“Jackie,” Davey whispered, “why?”

Jack let out a sob, “I have to.”

“No you don’t.” Davey replied desperately, “Just stay. Nobody is making you do this.”

At that, Jack opened his eyes and Davey’s heart skipped a beat.

“Jack,” he said slowly, “is someone making you do this?”

Jack didn’t reply. Instead, he let out another sob and pulled Davey into a hug. Davey wrapped his arms around Jack, squeezing him like his life depended on it. In a way his life did depend on it. Davey couldn’t and didn’t want to imagine a life without Jack Kelly.

“Jack.” Davey spoke softly into Jack's ear, “Just come back to the lodging house and we can figure this all out.”

Jack pulled back from the hug. “I’m so sorry Davey.” he said his voice cracking , “I have to go.”  
“Please Jack.” Davey said, tears pouring down his face again.

“Davey,” said Jack, ignoring Davey's plea, “I need you to promise me that you’se gonna move on.”

“Jack,” Davey replied, “I-”

“And I need you to promise me that you are gonna stay safe Davey, promise me you are gonna stay safe.” Jack continued, interrupting Davey.

Davey stared at him. “Jack.”

“Davey.” Jack shook him by the shoulders, “Promise me.”

A voice from a short distance away shouted, “SANTA FE TRAIN LEAVING IN THREE MINUTES.” 

Jack looked over his shoulder and then back at Davey. Before Davey could say anything Jack tenderly grabbed his face and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Davey returned the kiss, tears still pouring down his face. Both boys trying to pour every emotion into the kiss. Finally Jack pulled away, hands still on Davey's face, and leaned his forehead against Davey’s. 

“I love you Davey.” he whispered.

“I love you too Jack.” Davey whispered back, “Please stay.”

Jack took a deep breath and let go of Davey. Davey stared as Jack backed away slowly, still looking at Davey’s face, as if trying to memorize every part of it.

“Jack.” he whispered again, “Jack, please.”

Jack continued walking backwards out of the alcove. “Goodbye my love.” he said softly, and then he was gone.

Davey stood staring at the place where Jack had just been. He collapsed on the ground, sobs taking over his body.  
________________ 

“Davey.” a voice said, “Davey wake up.”  
Davey opened his eyes, blinking a couple times to clear them. The voice, he realized, was Racetrack Higgins. Davey rubbed his eyes and sat up, looking around at his surroundings. He was still in the alcove at the, now empty, train station.

“Davey,” said Race softly, “let's get you back to the lodging house and get you into bed.”

“Yeah.” said a voice from behind Race. Davey shifted to the side to see who it was. Spot Conlons stood behind Race, looking at Davey sympathetically.

“Race,” Davey said sadly, “why would he do this?”

“I wish I knew Davey.” Race replied, his eyes filling with tears as well, “Let’s get you back to the house. Crutchie is going to need someone more than ever now.”

Crutchie. Crutchie and Jack were brothers in all but blood. Davey knew that Crutchie was going to be a mess. They had both been abandoned by Jack and they didn’t know why.

Davey stood up and brushed himself off and followed Spot and Race back to the lodging house.

_______________ 

Davey, Race, and Spot all stood outside the front door of the lodging house. Davey felt weird going inside, knowing that Jack wouldn’t be inside waiting for him. He took a deep breath and pushed open the front door.  
As Davey walked through the door all the Newsies inside stood up and ran to him. 

“Where’s Jack?”

“Did you make it in time?”

“Why did he go?”

“What happened?”

Davey’s eyes started to fill with tears again and he started sobbing. Around him the Newsies looked at each other, their fears confirmed. Jack Kelly was really gone. One by one the Newsies all pulled Davey in a group hug.

After what felt like hours, the Newsies released Davey and all headed in the direction of their beds. Albert patted Race sympathetically on the shoulder and him and Elmer walked away. Race turned towards Spot with tears in his eyes and Spot immediately wrapped him in a tight hug. Davey looked at them, heart breaking all over again, knowing that Jack would never hold him like that again.

Davey walked towards the ladder that led to Jack's “penthouse” and started climbing. Once he got to the top he looked around and saw Crutchie sitting against the railing looking over the streets of New York. Davey walked over and sat down next to him. 

Without saying anything Crutchie laid his head on Davey’s shoulder and the two of them watched New York at nighttime. Neither of them understanding why their favorite person had left them with no explanation.

Neither of them knew that the very person who abandoned them was sitting on a train, miles and miles away, tearing streaming down his face, staring out the window wishing with all his heart that he was with them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davey finally shares with Sarah what happened and Katherine shares some new information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a couple edits after uploading it for the first time. This chapter is much longer than the first one and a lot better, I swear.  
> Also there is most likely going to be a lot of newsbians in this than I originally planned.  
> Anyway I hope you enjoy :)

Sarah Jacobs walked into the lodging house. Most of the Newsies were out selling their papers so it was mostly empty, save for Crutchie. Crutchie looked as if he had been crying for days. When he noticed her walk in he said nothing, just pointed towards a room off to the side. Sarah nodded and mouthed ‘thank you’ then pushed open the wooden door.

Davey was lying on a bed across the room. He was curled in a ball clutching a piece of paper to his chest. He was still wearing shoes and it looked as if he hadn’t moved from the bed in a long time. Sarah walked over to him and sat down on the edge of the bed.  
“Davey?” she said softly, placing her hand gently on his arm, “What happened? Les and I haven't seen you for two days.”

Davey didn’t speak or even turn towards her. Instead, he handed her the paper he had been holding to his chest. Sarah unfolded it, her eyes moving over the paper to read what it said.

_To my family,  
I am not going to be around anymore. I’m leaving for Santa Fe today. I’m so sorry to leave you all like this but it is for the best. I cannot tell you why I have to go but please believe me when I tell you that I love each and every single one of you so much._

Sarah's heart fell and she skipped a couple lines until she saw Davey's name.

_Davey. Davey you’se my moon and stars. I will never ever forget you. Never in a million years. I wish I could stay in your arms forever, and never let go. To every single one of you, I know you gave me all you had and for that I want to thank you. You’se the best family a guy could ask for.  
I love you all,  
Jack Kelly_

Sarah’s heart fell. “Oh Davey.” she said sympathetically. Davey and Jack had been inseparable for years. Once Jack turned eighteen he was employed by Pulitzer to draw cartoons for The World but he and Davey still lived in the lodging house. Sarah knew they had plans to get an apartment together once Davey turned eighteen in a couple months.

Anger filled her, and Sarah stood up quickly, the bed creaking at the sudden shift in weight. Why would Jack do this? How could he make so many promises to Davey and then just leave him in the dirt? How could he leave the very boy he claimed to love in such a heartbroken state? How _dare_ he do this to her brother? The anger left almost as quickly as it had arrived, when her brother let out a sob.

“Sarah…” Davey croaked, voice weak from lack of use, “why would he do this?”

“I don’t know Davey, but I’m here for you.”

“I chased after him and I caught him at the train station.”

“Davey…”<

“He didn’t want to leave Sarah. I could tell.”

Sarah felt her stomach clenching. Davey was grasping at something that wasn’t there, and it would only make this even more painful for him.

“Davey. I know this is hard for you and believe me, I wish I knew why Jack did this, but-”

“No Sarah!” Davey yelled sitting up suddenly. He wiped the tears from his face and turned towards her. “You’re not listening to me! I know Jack and I know he didn't want to leave!”

“Davey!” Sarah yelled back, “That doesn’t change the fact that he left!” Sarah walked towards the door and closed it, not wanting to upset Crutchie with their conversation, “You’re only making this more difficult for yourself!”

Davey was getting angry. How did she not understand? He knew Jack and he knew Jack would never want to leave his family. He knew Jack would never want to leave him. He remembered their conversation five days ago.

_“Jack,” Davey giggled, “where are you taking me?”_

_“You’ll see in a second.” Jack replied. He was covering Davey's eyes and was leading him somewhere. “Okay…” he said after a couple seconds, “ready?”_

_“I’m ready Jackie.”_

_Jack removed his hands from Davey's eyes. Davey opened them and gasped. A couple months ago him and Jack had discovered a small, abandoned, but stable, building with a rooftop that overlooked Manhattan. Jack had brought blankets, pillows, and had lit candles placed around the edges. It was simple, but beautiful. Davey turned to Jack who was watching his reaction._

_“Jack-” he said._

_“I know it’s not much-” he said, rubbing the back of his neck bashfully._

_“Jack.” Davey interrupted him, “It’s absolutely wonderful.”_

_He watched as Jack’s face lit up. He looked so adorable, Davey pulled him into a kiss. Jack responded happily, deepening the kiss. After a few moments they separated, both of them breathing heavily._

_Twenty minutes later, the two of them were cuddled together under the blankets, watching the sun set over the Manhattan skyline. Jack looked at Davey, whose head was resting on his chest._

_“Hey Dave?”_

_“Yeah?”_

_Jack shifted so Davey was facing him. “I love you so much.”_

_Davey blushed. It wasn’t the first time Jack had said that to him but each time he said it, Davey’s heart swelled with joy._

_“I love you too Jack.”_

_“I know we can’t technically get married, but I want to spend my life with you Dave.” Davey’s heart had never felt more full. He leaned forward and kissed Jack lightly. He pulled back just barely and said, “I hope you mean that Jack because I’m in this for the long haul. You’re stuck with me”_

_Jack grinned and replied, “I better be.” before pulling Davey forward and kissing the breath right from him._

Davey stood up. He walked over to a dresser that was adjacent to the bed and pulled out different clothes. “I’m going to figure this out Sarah.” He turned towards her again, “You can help me if you want or you can get out of my way.”

Sarah contemplated her options. She could just let Davey do his thing and let him come to the conclusion that Jack was really gone. But something inside her said that he might be onto something. Davey was usually right when it came to Jack, and she had to agree it was strange that Jack would do this so suddenly.

“Fine.” she said. “Let’s get to the bottom of this.”

__________

Sarah and Davey walked up the stairs towards an apartment. Davey told Sarah that he wanted to start with Katherine, a close personal friend of the Newsies who they met during the time of the strike. Despite Davey knowing her for years, Sarah had never met the girl.

Once they got to the top of the stairs, they turned left and started walking down a hallway. They stopped at the second to last door and Davey knocked. The door opened and Sarah’s heart stopped. The woman who opened the door had long auburn hair that fell down her shoulders in loose curls, piercing brown eyes, and was the most attractive woman Sarah had ever seen.

Her and Davey were saying something to each other but Sarah wasn’t listening. She couldn’t stop staring at this gorgeous woman in front of her.

“I’m so sorry.” Katherine said, “I’m being rude, please come inside.”

They stepped inside and Sarah looked around at the inside of the apartment. The walls were painted violet and pinned to them were various newspaper clippings, upon closer inspection Sarah saw the bylines read “Katherine Plumber”. Sarah vaguely remembered Davey saying that Katherine was a reporter. 

Newspaper clippings weren’t the only thing on the walls. Written in elegant handwriting on the violet paint were poems. Sarah reached out a hand tracing the letters of one. She recognized the poem as one by the poet Sappho.

Sarah put her hand down and walked over to the couch and sat down next to Davey.

“So Davey you said this was about Jack.” Katherine said, speaking first.

“Yes.” responded Davey. He pulled out the letter from his pocket and handed it to her. Katherine unfolded it and Sarah watched as Katherines eyes widened as she read the letter. Once she finished she handed the letter back to Davey.

Davey folded it and put it back in his pocket. “I was wondering if he came by recently and mentioned anything about leaving.” Davey looked down at his shoes and frowned, “He didn’t come back to the lodging house the night before he left. I had just assumed he was too tired to walk back after work and just crashed here.”

Katherine’s hand nervously played with the fabric on her skirt. Jack had in fact came by, four days ago. He had been an emotional wreck.

_“Jack?” Katherine said, surprised Jack was there at such a late hour. The sun had gone down long ago and Katherine had already turned in. But here Jack was, face covered with tears, gasping between sobs._

_“Katherine I-” he stopped, another round of sobs overtaking him._

_Katherine pushed open her door, put her arm over his shoulders, and led him inside. Jack sat down in one of her chairs set up around her table in the kitchen. Katherine walked over to her cupboards and pulled one open. She grabbed a tea bag and started boiling some water._

_“Jack what's going on?” she asked once the tea was ready and in mugs in front of them. Jack had stopped sobbing and was now looking at her, face flushed and wet from the tears._

_“It’s Snyder.” he said, voice hoarse from sobbing.  
Katherine’s heart dropped. They hadn’t heard from Snyder since the strike. Katherine had hoped that they had seen the last of him. But based on the state Jack was in, no such luck. She put her hand on top of Jack’s and said softly, “What happened?”_

_Jack didn’t say anything, instead he shook his head and sipped his tea._

_“Jack?”_

_“I have to leave Katherine.”_

_“It’s really dark outside, you can just stay here-”_

_“No. I mean I have to leave Manhattan.” Jack interrupted._

_“Wh-why?” she responded, confusion growing._

_Instead of replying, Jack burst into tears again. Katherine put down her tea and walked over to Jack and pulled him into a hug. The next morning Katherine woke up and walked over to the couch, ready to talk things out with Jack._

_She hoped to make sense of why he was crying last night and saying that he had to leave Manhattan. But instead of finding answers, she found her couch empty and a note on her kitchen that read, “Please don’t tell Davey I was here.”_

Katherine wanted to respect Jack's wishes but even more, wanted to understand why he left and what Snyder had to do with it. So she made the decision to share what had happened. Once she was done, she leaned back in her seat. Davey turned to Sarah, eyes wide, and said, “I knew he wouldn’t leave unless he had to.”

“I think it’s safe to assume Snyder is the reason he left,” Sarah replied, “I just wonder what Snyder said to make Jack leave everything behind so abruptly, no warning or anything.”

Davey stood up and turned to Katherine, “From what I know so far, you are the only person who heard anything about Jack leaving.”

“I talked to my dad about it and he said that three days ago Jack had left him a note resigning and an apology for the lack of warning.” Katherine said, “He was surprised as well, so whatever happened with Snyder must have happened right before he came to me.”

Davey thanked Katherine for her help and turned to Sarah, looking much happier now that he was getting closer to an answer, “I want to check with Medda next, maybe Jack said something to her before leaving.”

“Can I join?” Katherine asked, “I really want to figure this out. I’m really worried.”

Davey smiled gratefully, nodded, and thanked her. Katherine went to grab a coat while Davey walked outside. Sarah waited for Katherine. Sarah was having a hard time staying calm now that Katherine would be joining them. She watched as Katherine walked towards her, now with a coat on.

She smiled at Sarah and said, “I never introduced myself did I?” she stuck out her hand, “I’m Katherine Plumber.”

Sarah shook Katherines hand and said, “A pleasure to meet you Katherine, I’m Sarah Jacobs, Davey's twin sister.”

“Sarah?” Katherine asked. Sarah nodded. “What a lovely name.”

Sarah blushed. Katherine put her hand in Sarah’s and pulled her out the door.

“Well Sarah,” she said, locking the door behind her, “I have a feeling we are going to be fast friends.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh!! I really hope you liked this chapter! Feel free to comment and once again my tumbler is @yahfancyclamwiththepurlinside


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out the reason Jack left through a lot of flashbacks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my favorite chapter I’ve written so far :)  
> It’s actually 90% flashbacks and very angsty lol.  
> Warning: There is child abuse in this one.

Davey collapsed on Katherines couch, exhausted from chasing down people all day. It turned out Jack had dropped by Medda’s before leaving, but it was a dead end. Medda said he had hugged her and thanked her for everything but never mentioned to her that he was leaving. Medda was heartbroken to hear he had left but offered all of her support and asked them to keep her updated. She treated each of the Newsies like her own children and even though Jack wasn’t a child anymore, Medda loved him like he was her son. 

Davey missed Jack so much. He missed his kiss. He missed his warm embrace. Everytime Jack took him in his arms he felt safe. Like nothing could harm him. Tears rolled down Davey’s cheek. He would give anything to have Jack next to him right now. His thoughts all centering around Jack, he remembered the first time he and Jack ever kissed. It was after Jack turned eighteen. Davey had been sitting at his desk in his room reading when he heard a knock. He had turned to see Jack standing on the fire escape outside his window, a huge grin on his face. 

_Davey ran to his window and opened it. Jack crawled inside and closed the window behind him. Jack and Davey saw each other almost everyday and it had become normal for him to come through Davey’s window._

_“Jack?” Davey was grinning. He didn’t know why Jack was here but seeing Jack smile like that, he couldn’t help but wear a matching grin of his own._

_“Dave guess what?” Jack said, clearly excited._

_“Spot and Race have finally stopped using your penthouse for-”_

_“Pulitzer hired me!” Jack replied, interrupting Davey’s teasing comment._

_“Oh my goodness Jackie that’s amazing!”_

_Jack pulled Davey into his arms and squeezed him tightly. Davey returned the hug, glad Jack couldn’t see his bright-red face. “Davey,” Jack mumbled in his ear, “I owe this to you. Without you this never would have happened.”_

_“That’s not tru-”_

_“Yes it is.” Jack pulled back enough so that his arms were still around Davey but now he was looking Davey in the eyes. Davey shivered slightly at the intensity in Jack's gaze. “Davey.” Jack said, “You are the reason I had the courage to lead the strike to victory. Dave you’re the reason I stayed.”_

_Davey’s eyes widened and his heart fluttered. Jack had never told him that.The intense look on Jack’s face was replaced by a nervous one. They had unconsciously moved their faces so close together that their lips were mere centimeters apart. Davey felt Jack’s hands move up to cup his face, and felt his thumbs gently trace his cheekbones.  
“Davey.” he mumbled, “Can I kiss you?”_

_“Yes please.” Davey whispered.  
Jack closed the small gap between their lips and Davey was soaring. He had fantasized about this moment almost every day since he had met Jack, but never in a million years did he think it would really happen._

What Davey didn’t know was he was not the only one remembering this moment. Miles and miles away on a train, halfway to Santa Fe, someone was thinking about this very moment too.  
_____________________

Jack leaned his head against the train window and stared out at the night sky for the third night in a row. A couple years ago being on a train for Santa Fe would have made him so happy, he thought. He always thought that Santa Fe was his destiny, but ever since Davey, he knew that wasn’t true. Davey was his destiny. He hated losing Davey this way but he would rather know that Davey was sad but alive than dead in the ground. He had almost lost Davey that way before and he never wanted to experience that again. It had happened right after he had been hired by Pulitzer and right after he kissed Davey for the first time.

_Jack was overwhelmed with joy. Kissing Davey was absolutely intoxicating. Jack decided that he wanted to do this for the rest of his life. Ever since Davey had entered his life, Jack couldn’t see a future without him. The second he looked into Davey’s beautiful eyes, he was gone. Jack had known for a long time that he was a queer. He definitely liked girls but nothing compared to the feeling he got when Davey smiled at him. He never dreamed that Davey would reciprocate those feelings but here he was, Davey in his arms kissing him softly but passionately. Jack tilted his head and deepened the kiss, one hand moved to the back of Davey's neck and the other to his hair._

_The two were so lost in each other that they didn’t hear the sound of footsteps on the stairs. Didn’t hear the floorboards creak as someone walked down the hallway towards Davey’s room. They did, however, hear the thud of the door being thrown open and the rageful shout that followed. The two broke apart as fast as they could but the damage was done. Jack, heart pounding loudly in his chest, turned to see the furious face of Mayer Jacobs. Behind him stood Davey’s mom, Esther, her hands pressed over her mouth from shock, a horrified look on her face._

_“Mr. Jacobs,” Jack said hurriedly, “I swear it’s not what it looks like.”_

_Mayer ignored him and pointed an accusing finger at Davey. “How dare you.” he spat at Davey. “How dare you practice your filthy ways under this roof.” his voice was low and trembling with anger._

_He took a step towards Davey and started rolling up his sleeves. Jack felt sick. He knew what Mayer was about to do and he couldn’t let that happen. Jack quickly moved in front of Davey and stared Mayer Jacobs directly in the eyes. “I swear, if you lay a single finger on Davey,” he said, trying to keep the fear he felt out of his voice, “I will-”_

_“Step away from him Kelly.” Mayer snarled, “You’re next on my list.” Jack felt Davey moving behind him and felt himself getting pushed behind Davey. Davey stood bravely between Jack and his father. Mayer started towards Davey and, before Jack could even move, he laid three solid blows to Davey’s skin. Two blows to the face and one to the stomach was enough to knock Davey to the ground._

_“DAVEY!” Jack shouted in horror. His stomach was in knots as he collapsed to his knees beside Davey. Before he could even check if Davey was still conscious, he was thrown harshly in the side, his head hitting the wall with a loud thud. Jack’s eyes became unfocused for a few moments and by the time he could see again, Mayer was already in front of him kicking him in the stomach. Every blow was sharp and painful, making Jack relieved that Mayer was no longer directing his beating at Davey. But Jack should have known better. Jack should have realized what Davey would do next._

_“GET AWAY FROM HIM!”_

_Jack, barely conscious, felt the harsh blows stop. He breathed a sigh of relief thinking that Mayer had finally left them alone. But instead of the beautiful sound of silence, Jack heard the pained gasp of his love and the sound of a body hitting the floor. Jack forced his eyes open and fought through the blurry vision and the growing unconsciousness that threatened to overtake him._

_Jack saw Davey on the ground again. He was shouting in pain at each kick and each punch that hit him. Bruises were already forming on his face and he was covered in blood. Jack fought the darkness that was already clouding his vision and tried to stand up. He had to get to Davey. He had to protect Davey. But his body was too weak and as he slipped into unconsciousness his eyes found Davey’s eyes and a single tear slipped out. Then everything went black._

Jack shivered at that memory. He still thought about that constantly. That wasn’t even the worst part of that. The worst part was when he had regained consciousness.

_Jack’s eyes cracked open. His head felt heavy as he tried sitting up. He regretted that almost immediately as he felt a wave of pain and nausea sweep over him. Where was he? He propped himself up onto his elbows and looked around. The sun was setting, which covered the room with a soft red and orange glow. Jack tried to think of the last thing he remembered._

_He had climbed through Davey's window, which was normal. He had told Davey about his job. He and Davey had kissed. Jack smiled as he remembered that. That smile quickly left his face as the rest of it came flooding back. Jack looked around, panicked, for any signs of Davey. Fear and desperation replacing every emotion._

_Then he saw him. Davey was lying on the ground, eyes closed. Jack fought through his own pain and scrambled to get to Davey. Once at Daveys side he took in Davey's features. His face was littered with bruises and caked with dried blood. Jack let out a choked sob and pulled Davey into his trembling arms._

_“Davey?” Jack’s voice was desperate, “Davey open your eyes.”_

_But Davey did not open his eyes. He laid still in Jack's arms. “Davey please.” Jack said again, “Davey please don’t do this to me.” He started to sob. Terror filling him every second Davey wasn’t opening his eyes. Jack’s tear filled eyes left Davey’s broken form and he looked out the window desperately wishing that this was all a horrible dream. A pained whimper brought his gaze back to Davey. Davey’s eyes fluttered open and stared right into Jacks._

_“Jack?” he croaked, his voice weak, his face twisted in pain. Jack couldn’t help it, he pressed a gentle kiss to Davey's lips. When he pulled back, Davey’s face had relaxed and he was trying to sit up. Jack gently helped him upright, careful to avoid putting Davey in any more pain. Once sitting, Davey leaned into Jack's chest and sobbed. Jack rested his chin on top of Davey’s head and held him close while Davey cried._

_“I’m so sorry Jack.” Davey said, voice muffled against Jack's chest. Anger filled Jack. “This is not your fault in any way Dave.” he replied gruffly, “I need you to know that Dave.”_

_“Then you better know that this is not your fault either Jack.” Davey said, lifting his head from Jack’s chest to look Jack in the eyes, “I know you Jack Kelly and I know you’re going to try to find some way to blame yourself.”_

_“Dav-”  
“No.” Davey interrupted, his voice holding more strength than he had, “You were not the one who did this to me. This is not your fault. Please promise me you won’t blame yourself for my pain.”  
Jack sighed, hugged Davey tighter, and said, “I promise.”_

Jack reached up and felt his cheeks wet from tears. He hadn’t even noticed he was crying. That was two years ago and Jack still had nightmares about it. He had nightmares where Davey never opened eyes. He had nightmares where he was never knocked unconscious and had to watch, helpless, as the love of his was beaten within an inch of his life. It had taken Davey a full three months to physically recover, but the mental wounds never fully went away. 

It filled Jack with overwhelming fear now that he would no longer be there to protect Davey. But he had to remind himself that the only way to protect Davey from the biggest threat, was to leave. Even though he felt as if his very soul was being shredded to bits every time he took a breath, he knew he couldn’t turn back.

Jack couldn’t turn back because the day before he left he was given a choice. He could either leave Manhattan or watch Davey suffer and die. 

_Jack was walking back through an alleyway to the lodging house, a smile on his face. He had finished work early and spent his free time at Medda’s theater, painting a new backdrop for her. Jack loved spending time with Medda. She was the only mother figure he had ever known, and she loved Jack like he was her own son._

_Unfortunately for Jack he was so lost in thought that he didn’t hear the extra set of footsteps behind him. Before he knew what was happening, Jack was facedown on the ground with someone’s foot pressing into his back, holding him down. All of a sudden the pressure on his back was gone and two pairs of arms were pulling him up and slamming him against the side of the building._

_“Hello Jackie.”_

_Jack’s blood froze. He knew that voice. He still had nightmares about that voice. And he knew that nickname. Only Davey called by that name. He lifted his head and looked straight into the cold eyes of Snyder._

_Jack recognized the two people holding him against the wall as Morris and Oscar Delancey. Jack wanted to struggle, wanted to scream, wanted to do something but a little voice inside him was telling him to stay. Hearing that nickname come from Snyder’s mouth had given Jack an uneasy feeling and he wanted to be sure this had nothing to do with Davey._

_“Jack Kelly.” Snyder said, mouth twisting into an evil grin, “It’s good to see you again.”_

_“What the hell do you want Snyder?” he spat out, his tone dripping with hatred._

_“What do I want?” Snyder said mockingly, “I want revenge on that backstabber Pulitzer and to do so I need you.”_

_Jack's stomach turned. He had assumed this was about Snyder’s personal vendetta with him. Unfortunately because this was about exacting revenge on Pulitzer, much more was at stake. “You see Jack,” Snyder continued, “When Pulitzer changed his tune during your pathetic little strike, he set me back quite a bit. I was struggling to get back on my feet.”_

_Jack still didn’t understand how he had anything to do with this. “But then I hear that The World has been making even more money since hiring some new employee to draw cartoons.” Snyder looked at Jack with sneer replacing his mocking smile, “And wouldn’t you know... that new employee was the very boy who screwed me over so many times.”  
Jack started shifting ever so slightly, positioning himself so if Snyder made any move to soak him he would be ready to fight back._

_“Well Snyder how do you plan on getting rid of me?” Jack responded, “Cause I don’t know if you got the memo, but murder happens to be illegal so I’m sure that throws a wrench in your plans.” He taunted._

_But Snyder didn’t so much as frown. Instead he looked into the distance and said with the tone of someone discussing the weather, “Davey Jacobs is seventeen right?” Jack’s stomach fell and he froze._

_“What did you just say?” he growled.  
“Now Jack,” Snyder continued, ignoring Jack, “I think it is important for you to know that at my fine establishment, queers rarely ever come out alive.”_

_Jack was paralyzed with horror. Snyder knew about him and Davey. How did he know? With that information in Snyder’s hands, Davey’s life was at stake. Davey was three months away from turning eighteen but even if he managed to avoid death at The Refuge, actual jail was fatal to any known queer men._

_“I swear if you lay a single finger on hi-”_

_“You’ll what, Jack?” Snyder interrupted, “The way I see it, you have two options.”_

_“You can either leave Manhattan permanently, within the next twenty-four hours or you can watch as the precious little queer is ripped away from you and tossed to the rats.” Snyder smirked evilly. He knew he had finally found Kelly’s weak spot. “Oh, and be assured, if you don’t leave, Jacobs will suffer more than you thought imaginable, I will see to that personally.”_

_Jack’s heart was pounding loudly in his chest. He couldn’t let them take Davey away. He couldn’t and didn’t want to even fathom a world without David Jacobs. But a life without Davey was no life at all. Maybe he could refuse, inform the Newsies, and keep Davey hidden until they figured out how to deal with Snyder._

_The Delancey brother’s slammed him against the wall again and the memory of sobbing over Davey’s broken body flashed before him. All the fight left him at once. He had promised himself he would never let that happen again. Jack looked Snyder in the eyes and with a broken voice said, “I’ll leave.”_

_Snyder grinned. “I knew you’d make the right choice Kelly.” He nodded at the Delanceys who then let go of Jack. Jack straightened his clothes and wiped the dirt off his shirt as he watched Snyder’s back walk away. Suddenly Snyder stopped and turned around. “Oh and Kelly?”_

_“What?” growled Jack._

_“If I hear that you told anyone of our little conversation, Jacobs is a dead man.”_

_Jack's heart fell. “Do you understand?” Snyder asked, clearly enjoying causing Jack so much pain. “I understand.” Jack spat back._

_Once Snyder was out of sight Jack leaned his back against the building and started to cry._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you liked this chapter. There is going to be a TON of Sprace in the next chapter. I’m really excited :) Feel free to comment and once again my tumbler is @yahfancyclamwiththepurlinside

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh!! I’m so sorry!! I actually cried while writing this lol. Feel free to come yell at me about it on Tumbler. My account name is @yahfancyclamwiththepurlinside  
> Also feel free to leave a comment :) <3


End file.
